SOULMATES
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: You are the Only One I got , we are not Just Lovers we are SOULMATES. WARNING- This is a SLASH FICTION. Don't like don't read.


Hey readers today I am here with a different subject. In this shot Abhijeet & Daya are not just friends they are more than friends for each other. I am not one who ships slash relationship or homosexuality but I believe everyone has right to choose so I respect people who are in such relationship.

* * *

...

 **Warning** : This is a slash fiction. Don't like, don't read .There are so many fics on this site to read so if it not belongs to your taste skip it.

...

 **"SOULMATES"**

 **...**

They both were alone , struggling with their life they needed a support someone who could understand their feelings their loneliness with whom they could share their grief & happiness in true meaning someone who just not only give support but give strength too for fight this world , a hope to live , a sweet smile of happiness , togetherness , feeling for being a part of someone & finally they got each other.

Daya was sitting on a bench watching waves running towards seashore & mingled with sand ….Abhijeet sat beside & gave a look to him before watching running sea , flying birds , listening sweet music of waves & feeling a soothe , a peace . Daya felt his presences next to him but keep watching the waves..

" my life was never been like that" Daya said fixing his gaze on running sea. Abhijeet could feel his feelings but didn't react he was just watching the sea & listening him silently.

" I was alone , scared." This time Abhijeet looked him with question in his eyes "scared ?...I thought nothing can scare Daya"

Daya looked him while smiling "no ABHI me too can scared, scared from loosing you , when you were not in my life I scared to live , I used to think In this world no one cares me no one wants me to alive , I was alone & no one loved me ." Abhijeet grabbed his hand softly "you are not alone Daya, I care you . You are the only thing I've & I love you , you know that " Daya too grabbed his palm & assured him with a smile on his face " I know ABHI, I know you love me & I feel lucky to have you , now I've no complains to being an orphan cause I've you . my ABHI who loves me, cares me & giving me everything what I want, thanks ABHI for always be my back , now I don't scare anymore cause I know my ABHI is with me & always will be ."

Abhijeet smiled trying to moved this serious & sad conversation " so what's your plan for now ? are you gonna sit here whole night ?"

"no …I've plans for tonight.." Daya said in secretly tone hiding his feelings & observing his partner who had a shy smile on hearing that secret tone of him.

"well , I'm gonna have a delicious supper then a sweet sleep" Abhijeet trying to tease him.

" Really ? without me..? " Daya asked raising his brows.

Abhijeet stood up while giggling " Look at Your face Daya.."

Daya too joined him seemed little annoyed " I'm just asking , your plans are really sweet without me..right ?"

Abhijeet dragged him towards the car & took the passenger seat for a minute he came in serious mood " my plans can't be sweet without you Daya cause you all what I got & only we both are for each other bitter or sweet anything of mine is just with you"

Daya smiled & sat in car ready to drive for supper " well cause we are soulmates…right ! "

Abhijeet looked him with love & nodded with smile. They both staring each other for a moment not feeling anything just hearing each other's heartbeats , no other sound seemed to effect them & soon their lips met that was a passionate kiss, a kiss showing their true love for each other that kiss was so deep like they were kissing last time cause in their life no hope for tomorrow whatever you got is just today that moment you are breathing , the moment when you are with your love cause who knows might be the next moment brings a bullet of your enemy , death in any form, they just wants to live their present the fullest , leaning in each other's arms, feeling the heat of their bodies , the love they never had in their life hoping when the time comes to say goodbye to this life they can say my last moment was sweet & the happiest moment of my life cause I was not alone I was in my love's arms , I was with him ,with my Love of life.

Abhi-Daya got separated still seeing in each other's eyes, Abhijeet broke the silence " so let's have supper first & then…? " he stopped in mid watching Daya who started engine with smile " then you & me have a special time."

Daya seeing him again & a shy smile lighting on Abhijeet's face knowing the meaning of special time . Daya added in mischievous tone " in your words a sweet sleep together " Abhijeet started laughing " you are so naughty Daya"

Daya too started laughing " last time you been so this time my chance to being naughty"

The car took both of them towards their destination , Abhijeet still blushing on Daya's comment but he knew how much Daya loved him & he loved him too & they both wanted to stay together as longer they could.

...

 **THE END.**


End file.
